


The Right Thing To Do

by Dreamin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: The Mandalorian has a change of heart.
Relationships: The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 279





	The Right Thing To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> I'm in love with this show. This is how I expect Chapter Three to play out.

“I’m very glad to see you’re as good as Greef claimed, and more expedient than I expected,” his Imperial client said, the man’s grin making the Mandalorian uneasy in a way that a dozen blasters pointed at him never could.

He looked over to see the spineless doctor was already jotting down observations about the baby, who was looking back at him pleadingly with those planet-sized brown eyes. It was all he could do to not take the kid and run.

“Your payment is being loaded on to your ship as we speak,” the client continued. “I threw in a few extra credits for getting this one to us so quickly.”

He nodded then stood. As he started to walk away, the baby started to wail. The sound was heartbreaking and he hesitated for the briefest moment. The Stormtroopers each placed a hand on their blasters. He took the hint and kept walking.

The wails followed him down the hallway. Outside, the wails seemed to follow him to his ship but he knew it was impossible to hear the kid. Still, the wailing continued in his head. _Or is that my conscience?_ He glanced back at the doors and sighed. Mind made up, he went back.

One gunfight later, he held the happily-squeeing baby with one arm while he used the other to blast their way out. He was going to take the baby and the beskar both and go where only the most stupid would dare follow.

“And if anyone dares to separate us again,” he told the baby once they were safely away, “they’ll regret it.”

The baby smiled up at him from his lap.


End file.
